A flame of red hair
by Samwisethegardener
Summary: A James/Lily fanfiction, set in their seventh year. These are dark times for the wizarding world, but love can still grow, sometimes in the most unexpected places. NB: This is my first fanfiction! Hope you will enjoy reading it :) I'm not sure about the updating rate but I'll do my best.
1. Chapter 1

James and Lily fanfic

Chapter 1.

Lily was standing on platform 9 ¾, ready to to get on the train which would take her to her seventh year, her final year, at Hogwarts.

\- Lily, dear, you should adjust that scarf, said her mother, matching words with action.

\- Mom, it's alright really, responded Lily while trying to release herself.

But her mother, apparently satisfied with her work, had already taken a step back. She and her father looked at her, smiling brightly:

\- Here we are ! Our little girl off to her very last year in the academic world… What a long way from the first day you stepped foot in this station, uh?

The seventeen-year-old girl chuckled. She remembered that day very well.

Lily'mom ran her fingers through her daughter's fiery red hair and whispered to her ear:

\- No matter what, we will always, always be proud of you.

She laid a kiss on her forehead. Her father pulled them both into a giant hug, letting out a loud, happy laugh.

After a moment, they all broke apart and Lily jumped on the train. She waved her parents goodbye and proceeded to go search for the prefects' waggon. She had been promoted Head Girl this year, and she attended to fulfill all her new duties with care. Suddendly, a familiar face appeared in her sight.

\- Maisie! Lily exclaimed excitedly. Maisie Brown had been her best friend since first year, and the two of them were practically inseparable.

They exchanged news from their respective holidays, then Maisie suggested finding a compartment. Lily declined.

\- Well, you know, with all the being-Head-Girl stuff… But I'll join you as soon as I can, promise!

\- Okay. See ya then, Lils!

Lily continued to make her way to the prefects' waggon, her heart lightened by the perspective of soon be sitting with her friends in their own compartment.

However, when she opened the door of the waggon, the smile on her face turned into an expression of utter astonishment: James Potter was staring at her, streched out on one of the bench seat.

\- Hey, Evans!

She didn't replied, puzzled. How did he, the well-know master of pranks (thus probably detentor of the biggest number of detentions ever given at Hogwarts), become Head Boy? Seeing she did not answer, he said triumphantly:

\- Didn't expect to see me here, did you? Seriously, I wish you could see your face right now…

A mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

She raised an eyebrow.

\- It may come as a surprise to you, but no, I didn't. I mean, you do have a certain history of minor mischiefs… bullying, for example, she said sarcastically, taking the farthest seat away from him.

\- Well well, Evans, that is not what I would call a great introduction to a marvellous year of friendly partnership and joint effort to maintain peace and love at Hogwarts. But, since you address the subject, I inform you that these days are behind me. Well and truly.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. She would not have believed him if wasn't for the shadow she just saw, that darkened James' eyes for a split-second. She wondered what might have been the cause of it. Had James Potter really changed?

\- Hey guys, said Lily, as she entered her friends' compartment.

They all rose and soon the waggon was filled with voices, greeting Lily with the gossips from the holidays. Maisie broke in:

\- What about you, Lils? How did the meeting with the prefects go?

\- And, added another girl named Esmeralda mischievously, who is the new Head Boy? Perharps he'll be good looking enough for you, Lils…

Everyone liked to tease Lily about her « high standards » for boys. Truth is, she just didn't want to go out with anybody for the sole purpose of being able to say: « I have a boyfriend! ». She wanted someone right, with whom she felt comfortable and trusting.

\- At the risk of disappointing you, Emmy, it is only James Potter.

All her friends looked scandalised.

\- Him?! Maisie blurted out. How is this even possible? I mean, unless Dumbledore has finally lost his mind…

\- I have no idea, admitted Lily. Still, I'm gonna have a hard time working with him…

\- Tell me about me it… sighted Maisie.

They all empathized with her until one of them realized it was time they put their robes on. Hogwarts was almost there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Lily always felt a chill of happiness when she walked through the Great Hall doors for the first time of the school year. To see all those faces of witches and wizards gathered around the tables, smiling and chattering happily, brought her a sense of home. Everyone in here was her family: amongst them she was, at last, _normal_. To Lily, this feeling was worth all the most precious things in the world.

Maisie pushed her friend with her elbow:

-Let's go there.

They settled at the end of the Gryffindor table and waited for the Sorting to begin. Once it was over, Dumbledore stood and smiled warmly at all the students in the room.

\- Welcome, welcome, everyone! Congratulations to all the first years, who will be joining us on our crusade for knowledge! I wish them, and, of course, all the olders, a year full of discovery and magic, he said with a wink.

Everyone cheered loudly.

\- However, he continued in a graver voice, that is not all I wish to tell you tonight. As you all know, we live today in dark, dark times. The world outside is not safe anymore: Lord Voldemort -everyone gasped at the sound of the name- has risen to power. The number of his followers increases everyday. Which is why I have to warn you: be very, very careful. Evil is never far, even in a castle as protected as this one is.

Lily turned her head towards the Slytherin table. She caught the eyes of Severus, but he turned away quickly, his long black hair hiding his face.

The Headmaster had paused, as if he was letting his words penetrate the heads of his students. Then he said:

-But I will not burden you any further; let the feast begin!

James and Lily were waiting for the arrival of the first years in the Gryffindor common room. They were supposed to show them their dormitories and explain the few rules of community life they would have to observe from now on.

Lily was still shaken by Dumbledore's speech. It was the subject of Severus which was tormenting her mind; she'd learned he was practising the Dark Arts and intended to become a Death-Eater long ago, but now this horrible truth felt much more concrete. She hated Severus with every fiber of her being, but she had never been afraid of him. Now she was wondering if she should be.

\- Hey, you okay?

James was looking at her with a rather concerned expression on his face.

\- I mean, you look very pale. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office. I can accompany you if you want; the new recruits can very well find their way on their own.

Lily stared at him blankly. Since when was James Potter so worried about her well-being? He had never really spoken to her, except to ask her out.

\- Thanks, but I'm fine, she said, a little more agressively than she wanted to.

\- Well, okay then. You sure?

\- Yes, James, I'm sure.

He gave her a curious look. She had never called him by his first name before.

But they were interrupted by the new students' entrance in the common room. Lily jumped to meet them and began to introduce them to their new home.

Lily was lying in her bed, unable to sleep. The matter of Severus was still on her mind, and adding to her turmoil was James' attitude. He had never displayed such kindness in front of her. Was it possible that he really cared about her? Up to this point, James had always treated his girlfriends as trophies, objects he could use to show off. Once he was tired of a girl, he chose another, more beautiful or more popular. At least, that's how Lily viewed the whole thing.

She had always rejected his advances, mainly because she didn't want him to exhibit her just like one of his Quidditch cups. She never tought there was a possibility he was being sincere, that he actually had feelings for her. And yet, maybe she was imagining things. Maybe he had just tried to make conversation out of boredom. Maybe he was being polite, nothing more. Or he was taking to heart his new Head Boy duties and had decided to become civilized. Tired of all these unanswered questions, Lily rolled on the other side of her bed. Since when was James Potter important to her, anyway? Since never, she told herself. Then, finally giving to the exhaustion the day had brought, she fell into a troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**A/N: Hello! Just a quick word to thank everyone who made it so far! Also wanted to let know that, although I don't really know why, this chapter feels like it's not written the way I would've wanted it to be…So in my opinion it's not very good **** Anyway, still hope you'll enjoy it!**

Lily woke up the next morning to find her dormitory empty. Still half awake, she got dressed up and went down to the Great Hall. She found all her friends already finishing breakfast.

\- Good morning, sunshine! Thought you'd never wake up… welcomed her Maisie. She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Lily:

\- Here's your timetable. Not brilliant, but what could we expect for the seventh year…

Lily groaned. It was indeed awful. She had almost no free time during the whole week!

\- Ugh. We have no common classes today!

\- I know. Sucks, right?

Lily nodded; then, realizing she was supposed to have Arithmency, she quickly swallowed the rest of her toast.

\- I gotta run! See you guys at lunch!

And she rushed to the stairs leading to her classroom. Suddendly, Lily'eyes met some familiar shabby wizard's robes, darned approximatively everywhere.

\- Remus! she exclaimed.

The teenager turned around. Seeing her, he faked an immense surprise.

\- I cannot believe my eyes! Unless I am under a very powerful spell, this woman standing in front of me right now is none other than Lily Evans!

\- The one and only, she replied, beaming.

\- Bloody hell, he said, grinning. So, summer break okay?

\- Fine. A bit dull, though.

They continued to chatter like that until they arrived to the 4rth floor, where Arithmency classes took place.

It was in this very room that Lily had met Remus for the first time. They had quickly forged links together, since they had a lot of common interests. Lily had grown to consider Remus, first as a friendly acquaintance, now as a trusted friend. She was also the only one who knew he was a werewolf (except for the other Marauders).

The rest of the day passed in the blink of an eye, and before she knew it, Lily was throwing herself on her bed, exhausted. She fell asleep immediately.

* * *

-Evans?

-Hmm? Yes?

The Gryffindors were in Transfiguration class. Today, their job was to turn a chameleon into a table lamp but for some reason, Lily's kept changing colors.

\- Looks like you're not being very successfull here, Miss Evans, said Mrs Mc Gonagall. Shall we bring you some help?

Before Lily could answer, she called across the room:

\- Mr Potter? Would you come and assist Miss Evans, please?

James had stood up before she could even finish her sentence. He was by Lily's side in an instant.

\- Of course, professor.

Lily rolled her eyes. James Potter… always so predictable. She was ready to bet that, before the class was over, he would ask her on a date at least a dozen times.

But, to her great surprise, he didn't. In fact, he was very helpful and, by the end of the lesson, Lily was able to produce a nearly perfect table lamp.

\- Very well, Miss Evans! Ten points for Gryffindor.

Thrilled, Lily gave James a big smile without thinking. His eyes opened wide from the surprise, but he hastened to smile in return. His hazel eyes caught hers, and she noticed for the first time all the shades of brown and green they held. All of a sudden, she felt intimidated and she lowered her head. She grabbed her backpack and left the room, disconcerted.


End file.
